Love Me
by browneyedxtwilightluver
Summary: Gabriella Montez has been waiting for the right guy to come and all of the bad ones happen to show up. What happens when one guy, just one guy asks for another chance to prove that he's different? Will she give him a second chance or just turn him down?
1. Trailer

Love Me  
_Based on the song: Love Me by Justin Bieber_

**Trailer:**

**She was the most popular girl at school. Breaking hearts, turning down dates, always wanting more.**

_Shows Gabriella looking at her nails, ignoring some random guy talking to her_

**But a certain boy had the guts to prove that he was different.**

"No, I will not go out with you."

"Just let me prove that I'm not like other guys."

**She had given him one more chance to prove her wrong.**

"I believe I can make you fall in love with me, if you give me one chance."

"Fine, I will but if I don't fall in love with you, don't talk to me again."

**He was a rule breaker and wanted attention. He won the hearts of every girl, except her; she was different.**

**The one who wanted someone to fall in love with…**

**The one who followed all the rules…**

**The one who kept her promises…**

**And the one who hated being used…**

Starring:

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"I know she wants me, but she's so hard to get."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"I thought we were meant to be Troy."

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"What do you want Gabriella?"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"She's not going to give you another chance man, so stop trying."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Are you obsessed with him Gabriella?"


	2. Who's Brie?

Chapter One – Who's Brie?

What if you had one wish, just one wish, what would you wish for? Would you wish for a million dollars? A fast sports car? Or true love? Well, that's what Gabriella Montez had done. She had gone camping with her father when she was just 5 years old, and she never realized that it would be her very last camping trip with her father before he passed away. It was on that very special night, June 23rd when Gabriella had seen her first shooting star. "Make a wish Gabriella." Her father, Alec had pointed out her. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might. _I wish that I would find true love._ She opened her eyes as she watched the star fly across the sky. She vowed to herself from that point in her life until she graduated college, she would someday find true love. She never knew what the words 'true love' meant, but that was her wish and finding true love was what she wanted.

***

Gabriella had now turned 17, and was finally in her junior year of high school. Beautiful as always, but shy. She became the most popular girl in school, and so many guys wanted her. Even nerds wanted her. She's been asked to go on dates with them; she politely declined but sometimes she would just ignore them. Her hair had become longer over the years, and less curlier than it should be. Her mom had been telling her that she looked more and more like her father; Gabriella missed being with her dad and going on camping trips. Summer was the only time she could just be herself, a normal girl. Yet, every day at school, students would treat her like a celebrity and all she wanted was to be herself. She was the smartest girl in school with straight A's and a GPA of 4.0; she was the girl any guy would want, but _she_ didn't want them. She wanted someone with more potential; someone who would treat her like a normal person; someone who loved her for what's inside, not what's on the outside. She knew that her wish—the wish she made when she was 5—would never come true.

"Hey Gabriella." A boy from her English class walked up to her. His name was Mark Goldstein. He was smart—like her—but he was a basketball player, and yet she didn't mind. "Hi Mark." Gabriella smiled at him. Mark was one of the people who were nice to her, excluding her teachers and friends. He was a straight A student like her and excelled in almost everything, except chemistry which he desperately needed help on. "I need help with chemistry homework, do you think you can help me during lunch?" he asked her. "Um…" she trailed off, thinking for a moment before answering him. "Sure I'll help you." "Thanks." He smiled. "You're welcome." She smiled back at him as her friends walked up to him. "Well, see you in class." He told her as she nodded. He walked away just as her friends walked up to Gabriella. "So, you and Mark huh?" Martha nudged her friend.

"It's not like that Martha." Gabriella said, pulling out her chemistry and english books. She closed her locker and continued down the hallway to Miss Darbus' homeroom. "Are you sure Gabs? It seemed you two had some chemistry together." Taylor winked. "He asked me to help him with his chemistry homework and that's all." Gabriella entered the class room and sat down in her seat which was in the back. She didn't mind being in the back, in fact, it actually felt comfortable to sit in the back rather than being in the front. The bell had rung and everyone quickly entered before the bell rang again to signal that class had started. "Well, pretty soon Mark's going to ask you out and then you two will have the perfect date." Kelsi said as soon as Troy Bolton and his team had entered the classroom.

The whole room had gotten silent, but Gabriella and her friends could hear the faint whispers of girls talking about Troy who was the captain of the whole team and the hottest guy as well. Gabriella thought he was the biggest jerk on the planet and she hated her parents for becoming friends with his parents. "Ugh…" she groaned. "Gabriella, listen, Troy's nothing but a basketball player and so is Mark. Except Mark seems like a good guy and you will go out with him, only if he asks you." Taylor said, sitting down in her desk next to Gabriella. Chad Danforth—Troy's best friend and co-captain—sat down behind Troy's seat and turned to face Taylor. "Hey Taylor." he greeted her. "Turn around Chad." Taylor said angrily. "What's your problem?" he asked. "You're my problem. So shut up and turn the fuck around." She pointed towards the front of the classroom.

Chad turned towards the front and waited till he would be able to talk to her again. The bell finally rang as Miss Darbus had entered the classroom with a clipboard in her hand. Gabriella glanced towards Kelsi's direction and she just shrugged, but meant to say she was sorry. "Miss Montez." Miss Darbus called out as Gabriella looked up at her. Everyone had looked at her and she immediately felt the warmth rushing to her cheeks. She hated the attention, the spotlight, and she knew someone else deserved it. "I suggest that you move up to the front, next to Mr Bolton." Miss Darbus said. Gabriella couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't want to sit next to Troy. Didn't Miss Darbus know that she and Troy were sworn enemies? "That's okay Miss Darbus. I'm fine sitting in my normal seat." Gabriella gave Miss Darbus a small smile.

"I think it would be easier for you to concentrate if you sat up front." Miss Darbus said. Gabriella couldn't fight with Miss Darbus, and she knew that she would lose. She sighed and gathered her stuff as she stood up. "Miss Evans, that means you have to take Gabriella's old seat." Miss Darbus told Sharpay Evans. "What? But Miss Darbus, I'm not-" Miss Darbus gave Sharpay a stern look. Sharpay grabbed her bag and moved to the back as Gabriella shyly sat down in the front. There was a knock on the door and Principal Matsui entered, who needed to speak with Miss Darbus. She excused herself as she went outside with him. As soon as the door closed, everyone started talking. A guy walked up to her as she took a nail file out of her backpack and started to nail file her nails. He started to talk to her as she ignored him. She didn't look up at him once when Miss Darbus had entered the room.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the bell rang as everyone got up, heading towards the door. As Gabriella walked out, she felt someone grab her arm as she turned to face who it is, she immediately frowned. It was none other than the famous Troy Bolton. "What do you want?" she asked. "Nothing; I wanted to know if you're busy." He told her. "I'm always busy Troy. You know that." she said as she turned and walked to her chemistry class where she met up with Taylor. "Wow, that took you a while." Taylor said as Mark, Chad, Zeke and Jason entered the classroom. Troy entered moments after them and sat down in his seat next to Chad, which was right behind Gabriella and Taylor.

For about an hour and thirty minutes, Gabriella and Taylor both had to ignore Troy and Chad's comments about the girls. When the bell rang for lunch, Gabriella was stopped by Mark. "Hey Gabriella, I need to give you something." Mark said, pulling something out of his pocket as he handed it to her. She took it from him. It was a note with her name on it. "Who's it from?" she asked him as the two walked to the cafeteria together. "I don't know, but a friend of mine told me to give it to you and that you should read it." He answered her as they sat down with Gabriella's friends. "Well, who do we have here?" Taylor asked as Kelsi nudged her. "This is Mark Goldstein from my English class, but he's also on the basketball team." Gabriella answered. "And what do you have in your hand?" Martha asked, looking at the note Gabriella had. "A note, but I'm not sure who it's from." Gabriella said.

"Well open it already!" Kelsi said excitedly as Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened the note.

_Brie,_

_Meet me on the roof top during free period._

Tears came to her eyes as she saw the name 'Brie' once again. _Only Troy calls me Brie._ She thought. "Who's Brie?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked at her friend. "Oh, that's you." Taylor finally said as Gabriella nodded. "What does it say?" Martha asked. "It says that I have to meet someone on the roof top during free period." Gabriella answered. "Isn't the roof top off limits Miss Montez?" Troy and his friends had walked up to her as Gabriella quickly folded the note, putting it away in her front pant pocket. He smiled at her as she hesitated to find her answer. "Yes I know that. But do you know that?" she asked him. "See you later Ella." He winked at her and walked away. "So, are you going to help me with Chemistry?" Mark asked as Gabriella turned around to face him. "Sure." Gabriella smiled, but she was thinking about why Troy wanted to meet her on the roof top. Thoughts raced through her mind as she wondered to herself why Troy wanted to meet her there. The bell rang as both she and her friends, including Mark stood up and walked to their next class.

* * *

**Sorry if this took me a while to update, but I had school and homework so which meant that I've been pretty busy. So I hope you all understand. Thanks for all your patience.**


	3. The Secret Admirer

Chapter Two – The Secret Admirer

During English, Gabriella seemed to be very impatient. She tapped her pencil on the desk, staring at the clock every few seconds and shifted in her seat every five minutes. She wanted the class to be over soon. Not because she wanted to see Troy Bolton, but because she wanted to know why he wanted to meet her there. The bell rang and Gabriella was the first out of the classroom. She half-ran to the staircase which led to the rooftop, and once she reached the roof top, she saw Zeke standing there with a bouquet full of roses. She smiled as she silently shook her head walking up to him. Roses were her absolute favorite flower. "What are you doing up here?" she asked Zeke. He turned around and gave the flowers to her. "Your secret admirer sent me to meet you up here and he also told me to give you this card." He answered.

Zeke handed her a card as she took it from him. She gave him the flowers as she opened the card which read:

_To my beautiful angel,  
The most beautiful of them all.  
I have sent you these flowers to know that I love you.  
So please accept them, even though I am not here.  
I am hoping you can forgive me.  
But you must accept to go on a date with me.  
Next Saturday at 7pm._

_Ps. wear something semi-formal._

"Next Saturday?" She asked herself out loud. "Do you know who it is?" she asked him. "That is confidential Miss Montez." He smiled. "Well that's too bad. I guess I'll find out next Saturday then." She smiled as she hugged him good bye, took the roses from him, and then headed downstairs. She saw her friends—including Ryan—at her locker and walked up to them. "Where did you get those?" Taylor asked, motioning towards the flowers. "From my secret admirer." Gabriella answered. "Ooh, there's a card that goes with it." Kelsi said, taking the card from her. Gabriella tried to get the card away from Kelsi, but she gave up as her friend read it aloud. "To my beautiful angel," Kelsi paused as they crowded around her. "The most beautiful of them all. I have sent you these flowers to know that I love you. So please accept them, even though I am not here. I am hoping you can forgive me. But you must accept to go on a date with me. Next Saturday at 7pm. Ps wear something semi-formal." She finished.

She handed Gabriella the card as Troy and his friends walked up to the girls. Gabriella placed the card in her backpack before the guys could ask what was inside of it. "Girls. Gabriella." Troy winked at the girls and then nodded at Gabriella who didn't smile back. "I can see you have roses. That guy must have really great taste." He told her as she looked at the roses. "Well, I'm going to the theater to audition for the musical. Good bye Bolton." She said to him as she walked off. Her friends followed, but Ryan stayed behind. "Does she know it's you yet?" he asked. "No, but probably the 'Brie' thing was a little too much." Troy answered. "Well, hopefully she will go out with you soon." Ryan said as Troy nodded. "I hope so." Ryan turned and walked away.

Gabriella and her friends entered the theater, sitting down beside each other. Ryan sat down where Sharpay was as Kelsi went onstage, followed by Gabriella. "What song?" Kelsi asked. "You'll see." Gabriella smiled, walking up to the microphone and began singing.

"Did you forget that I was even alive.  
Did you forget everything we ever had.  
Did you forget. Did you forget about me.

Did you regret ever standing by my side.  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside.  
Now I'm left to forget about us.

But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it.

So now I guess this is where we have to stand.  
Did you regret ever holding my hand.  
Never again. Please don't forget. Don't forget.

We had it all. We were just about to fall.  
Even more in love. Than we were before.  
I won't forget. I won't forget. About us

But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it.

Somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it. At all.

And at last all the pictures have been burned.  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.  
I won't forget. Please don't forget us.

But somewhere we went wrong.  
Our love is like a song.  
But you won't sing along.  
You've forgotten. About us."

Gabriella finished the song and everyone started applauding. She smiled and got off the stage, seeing that Ryan was already there to greet her. She hugged him and told him good luck, in other terms, break a leg. "Thanks." He smiled as she pulled away from him as he and Sharpay walked on stage. Sharpay glared at her, but Gabriella ignored it and walked back to where her friends were seated. "You sounded great." Martha complimented as the four friends walked outside after school. "Thanks." Gabriella smiled, but then immediately frowned once she saw Troy leaning against her car. "We have to go. See you tomorrow Gabriella." Taylor whispered as Gabriella nodded. When her friends walked away, she sighed and walked up to him. "How-""License plate." Troy interrupted.

She looked at her license plate which read: SUPRSTR1. "You've got to be kidding me?! Are you stalking me Bolton?" She asked him. "No, I'm not. I saw you driving this car to school and so I figured this one must be yours." He answered. "It's not fair that your dad is the coach here and you're always the first one to get to school anyway." She placed her backpack in the front seat of her blue mustang convertible. She placed the flowers next to her backpack as she went to the other side, pushing Troy aside as she opened the door and got in. "Listen, I know who your secret admirer is but you have to accept his date next Saturday." He said as she started the car. He backed away from her car as she backed out of the parking lot. He sighed as she drove down the street. "She's a good singer." He said as Chad walked up to him. "Well, you better be glad that she didn't throw up like last time." Chad chuckled as Troy punched his friend in the arm.

***

Gabriella arrived home and parked her car in the driveway. She took her backpack, flowers, got out of her car and locked it as she walked to the front door. She entered, placing her backpack near the door as she placed her flowers in a vase, filling it with water as her mom entered the kitchen. "Those are beautiful." Maria smiled as Gabriella placed the vase on the table in the dining room. "Who gave them to you?" she asked. "My secret admirer and he wants me to go on a date with him next Saturday." Gabriella answered. She had a feeling her mom knew who her secret admirer was by the look in her mother's eyes. She told her mom that she would be upstairs and her mom nodded. She went upstairs, entering her room as she closed it behind her. She went to her computer and logged on.

**Gabriella logs on  
Taylor logs on  
Kelsi logs on  
Martha logs on**

**Gabriella:** Should I really go on a date with a person I don't know?

**Taylor:** Gabriella, listen to me, he's your secret admirer. I think you should go on a date with him.

**Kelsi:** yea. Who knows if he could be…the one.

**Gabriella:** the one?

**Martha: **yeah. Maybe he could be the guy that you've always wished for. Remember what you told us?

**Gabriella:** I don't believe in that crap anymore.

**Taylor:** Gabriella…

**Gabriella:** okay okay… maybe I do but I'll never find him in this world.

**Kelsi:** maybe you will. You're just not trying hard enough.

**Martha:** yeah, Kelsi's right.

**Gabriella: **well, I hope so. I think Bolton is stalking me.

**Kelsi: **why do you say that?

**Gabriella:** he knows what car I drive and what my license plate says.

**Taylor:** we're going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

**Kelsi:** Ryan's been acting odd too. Maybe he's on their side.

**Gabriella:** how can he possibly be on their side?

**Martha:** I don't know but I think he's acting as if he's some 'double agent' or something.

**Gabriella: **oh I see.

**Kelsi: **well, I have to log off. My dad wants to use the computer. He says it's really 'important'

**Taylor: **I gotta log off too. I have to help my mom with dinner.

**Gabriella: **your cousin's are visiting you again?

**Martha: **isn't that like the second time this month?

**Taylor:** yup. BIG family. Later!

**Taylor logs off**

**Kelsi: **yeah. I hope you make the list Gabs.

**Gabriella:** I hope so too.

**Kelsi:** bye!

**Kelsi logs off**

**Martha: **I have to go too. Talk to you tomorrow?

**Gabriella:** yup. bye Martha!

**Martha:** bye Gabs.

**Martha logs off**

**Troy logs on**

**Gabriella: **what do you want?

**Troy: **nothing. I wanted to talk to you.

**Gabriella: **about??

**Troy:** would you like to take a walk with me tonight?

**Gabriella: **um…I'm going to have to ask my mom. I'll text you.

**Troy:** sure. good bye Montez.

**Troy logs off**

**Gabriella logs off**

Gabriella sighed and headed downstairs. "Hey mom, can I go take a walk tonight after dinner? You know, to clear my head for a bit." She asked her mother. "Sure, now help me put this lasagna in the oven." Maria gave her daughter the container. Gabriella had already opened the oven and placed the lasagna into the oven. She closed the oven and set the time. "Thanks mom." She smiled and took out her cell phone to text Troy.

_My mom agreed. I'll see you at the park.  
does 8 sound okay? Gabriella_

She placed her phone in her pocket and decided to watch tv. Just as she turned on the tv, her phone rang and she saw that she had received a text from Troy.

Sure, 8 sounds good.  
See you there. Troy

After dinner, Gabriella said good bye to her mom and walked down the street to the park. She saw a familiar shadow sitting on one of the swings as she walked up to him. "Hey Bolton!" She called out as he turned around, standing up. "You clean up pretty good for a walk around the neighborhood." He chuckled as she walked closer. She slightly punched him in the arm, "Hey, I'm not trying to provoke you but you surely have the guts to ask me to take a walk with you tonight." "At least it worked. I mean, you're out here with me." He started walking as she walked beside him, barely touching him. "So, tell me about this secret admirer of yours." He said. "Well, I don't know what he looks like but I think you already know he gave me flowers and a card." She told him as they walked past a tall oak tree. She saw a heart with the initials T.B. and G.M. on it as she leaned against the tree. Troy slowly walked up to her and soon their faces were just inches away from each other, but as he leaned in to kiss her, the sprinklers turned on as they both got wet.

She started running as he ran after her and caught her from around the waist, twirling her around. She squealed, "Troy! Put me down!" He put her down, but rested his hands on her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. They both leaned in and kissed. Gabriella pulled away and quickly blushed. She kissed his cheek, said good bye, and walked away.


	4. Crushing on Troy?

Chapter Three – Crushing on Troy?

Finally it was Friday and Gabriella had 8 days to figure out who her secret admirer was. In the main hallway, Miss Darbus had put up the list for the musical that would begin in a few months. Gabriella was just as excited as Kelsi as they both walked up to the list. They both squealed when they saw Gabriella's name on the list and hugged each other. "Congratulations!" Kelsi said. They pulled back, "C'mon. You know Miss Darbus adores me because I'm her A student." Gabriella told her friend. "I heard you made the list." The girls turned to see who it was and saw Sharpay standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "Well Gabriella's going to kick your ass in the musical." Taylor walked up to Sharpay, followed by Martha. "_Please_… Like she's going to win. I remember what happened last time when she um…choked." Sharpay said. "I'm going to-"Taylor was being held back by Martha and Kelsi. "It is so on. I heard there's going to be judges there rating on how good we perform so…break a leg and I mean it." Gabriella smiled, turned on her heels and walked away. Taylor gave Sharpay another glare before following her friend; the other two followed behind them.

During lunch, Gabriella entered the cafeteria and saw her friends call her over to sit down with them. She held up a finger and walked over to the table where Troy was at. "Hey Mark." She smiled as she hugged him. "Hey Gabs." Mark smiled at her. "Would you mind if I sit down for a bit?" she asked him, looking at the rest of the team. "No, please sit down. It's very rare for a beautiful girl like you to sit with guys like us." He answered. "Thank you." she smiled as she sat down next to him. "This table is not big enough for the two of us Montez." Troy told her. She scowled at him. "I don't fucking care Bolton." "So, why are you over here?" Jason asked. "Oh, I have this friend of mine who wanted me to give this to Troy. You know, for good luck." She answered, pulling out a box from her backpack as she handed it to Troy from across the table. He looked at it for a moment before taking it from her. "What is it?" Chad asked as Troy opened it. "Does your friend really expect me to wear this?" Troy chuckled, showing a handmade bracelet towards her. "Well, she thought you might like it. I have to go." She stood up and walked to where her friends were seated.

"What did you give him?" Kelsi asked, glancing over at Troy's table. "A bracelet. I made it for him when we were still best friends. I have the same one, but I took it off." Gabriella answered as she sat down. "Well, you had the guts to walk over there with all of his friends who treat us like we're sluts." Martha said as Gabriella rolled her eyes, but her friend was right. "True, but…" "What happened on Monday night? You didn't answer any of our texts." Taylor interrupted before Gabriella could continue. "I um…" Gabriella looked down at her hands, remembering the night she and Troy kissed. She quickly blushed, "What's his name?" Kelsi asked. "I um…" The bell rang and Gabriella was glad that she didn't have to say anymore. "I'll see you at rehearsal Gabs." Kelsi said as Gabriella nodded, took her tray, and threw her food into the trashcan as she walked out of the cafeteria.

***

In the gym, "Dude, where did you go on Monday night?" Chad asked Troy while they were shooting free throws. "I went out for a walk." Troy answered, making a shot. It was just recently that Troy's been making every shot and his team wondered why. "That's your hundredth shot in a row." Zeke said as Troy passed the ball to Chad. "I guess it's my lucky day." Troy smiled. "Troy!" He groaned as he turned to see that it was Sharpay. "Are you available to come to my party next Saturday? It'll be fun!" she smiled. "I can't. I have plans on that day. Some other time, alright?" Troy smiled back as she watched him walk towards the locker rooms. The bell rang again, signaling that it was free period. Gabriella was sitting on a bench outside of the school, reading when she saw a familiar shadow. She looked up and saw that it was Troy. "What do you want?" she asked, looking up from her book. "Nothing, may I sit?" he asked her. "Sure, go ahead." She answered as he sat down. She looked down at his wrist and saw the bracelet she had given to him from her 'friend'. "How did you get that?" she asked, motioning towards the bracelet. "This? It's nothing." He answered her as she shook her head. "You don't have to keep secrets from me. I know my friend told me to give it to you. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to talk to a sweet…I mean, ignorant guy like you." she smiled as she looked down at her book.

"Ignorant?" Troy scoffed as she nodded. "Gabriella Anne Montez…" He trailed off as she looked at him. "Yes Troy David Alexander Bolton?" she asked politely. "I will kill you for that." he smiled as she slightly growled and then started running away from him. He followed after her and the two ran into the building. They ran into the theater, interrupting Sharpay and Ryan's rehearsal. "Sorry Miss Darbus." Gabriella apologized, out of breath. "Are you alright Miss Montez?" Miss Darbus asked. "Oh, I'm fine." Gabriella smiled as she walked down the aisle and sat down in a seat. Troy followed her, but sat down in the row behind her. Miss Darbus smiled and turned to tell Ryan where he left off. Ryan began again as he and Sharpay danced around on the stage. Troy slightly kissed Gabriella's neck, gently biting it as she giggled. Ryan and Sharpay finished their song, and then it was Gabriella's turn. "You came to watch her sing, but not us?" Sharpay asked Troy as Gabriella made her way to the stage. "You're not that good." He answered her as she scowled and walked away. Gabriella finished her song and walked up to the guys. "I can't believe you stayed to watch me sing." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's the least I can do Montez. After all, we were best friends." Troy told her.

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, would you like me to see one of your basketball games?" "It would actually make me very happy to not see you there." He said as she glared at him and walked away. "Bye Montez!" he called out. "Fuck you Bolton!" she called back and walked out of the theater. Her friends followed behind her and they walked towards Gabriella's locker. "So, what's the deal between you and Troy?" Martha asked as Gabriella looked at her friend. "Nothing!" Gabriella answered, but her voice had given it away because it was high-pitched and her friends knew that she was denying something. She pulled out her english book and closed her locker. "You're totally denying the fact that you have a slight crush on Troy Bolton." Taylor smiled as Gabriella shook her head. "No I don't and besides Troy is a jerk. He's always going to be a jerk from now until we graduate college." Gabriella walked down the hall as the bell rang. "Look, all we know is that Troy is trying to get you to go on a date with him and you are obviously falling for him Gabriella." Taylor said, stopping Gabriella in her tracks. They were outside Gabriella's english class as Gabriella sighed and told her friends that she wasn't falling for Troy. She also included the fact that she would never go out on a date with Troy, even if he gave her roses and pretended to be her prince charming.

She entered the classroom as her friends walked away. Far away, Troy and his friends were listening to the girls' conversations. "Does she really hate me that much?" Troy asked his friends as they walked to their next class. "She's popular man, of course she'll say things like that about you. Plus, you're wearing that stupid bracelet that was 'given' by a friend of hers when her 'friend' is actually Gabriella herself. Dude, she has a crush on you." Chad answered. The guys nodded in agreement as Mark passed by them. "Mark!" Troy called out as Mark turned around. "Yeah?" Mark asked. "I heard you and Gabriella were in the same english class together, am I right?" Troy asked. "Why do you ask?" Mark wondered curiously. "I want you to talk to Gabriella and ask her if she's been having any crushes lately." Troy answered. "Sure." Mark smiled and headed to class.

***

After school, "Mark, for the last and final time, I don't have a crush on anyone." Gabriella told Mark. She was fed up with the whole questionnaire thing that her friends and now Mark were asking. She hated that fact that she couldn't get any time alone. "Okay, I believe you." Mark smiled and walked away. Gabriella turned in the other direction to go to the music room, but as she passed by the gym, she couldn't help but watch the guys practicing. "What are you doing?" she jumped and only saw that it was Sharpay. "Nothing." She answered Sharpay. "It seems to me like you are into Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiled, glancing through the windows of the gym doors. "I'm not into him. I think he's into me." Gabriella said. "I have to go and rehearse. Bye!" She waved and walked to the music room without looking behind her. She entered the music room and sat down in a chair next to Kelsi. "Okay, I have the perfect music picked out for you, but it's a duet song." Kelsi told her friend.

Gabriella panicked, "How am I going to find a singing partner Kels? No one can sing as good as Ryan." "Look, I'm sure there will be some guys who'll be willing to try-out. I mean, you're popular and you know how-""I don't care Kels! I want someone who I can be myself around with and be comfortable singing onstage with instead of forgetting words like last time." Gabriella interrupted. "Gabby, what happened last time was no big deal. You didn't forget the words because you were nervous, you forgot the words because Troy was there." Kelsi told her friend. "You're right. I should blame Troy for all of my troubles that have happened to me in the past." Gabriella said. "Are you going to the game tonight?" Kelsi asked. "You're changing the subject again and maybe." Gabriella answered. "You have to Gabs. You're singing the National Anthem." Kelsi sang the last sentence. "Oh, alright." Gabriella smiled. "Yay!" Kelsi hugged her friend and then pulled away. "I think we should have auditions after school starting on Monday next week. You know, for your duet." She added. "Sure." Gabriella smiled.

After basketball practice, Chad and Troy were walking to the main entrance when they heard some music playing. They followed the music to the music room and peeked in the window to find Gabriella singing, but only practicing her part.

"_That's how much I love you.  
That's how much I need you.  
And I can't stand you.  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile.  
Can I not like you for a while?_

_-_

_But I hate it…  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong._

_-_

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

_-_

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I… love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right._

_-_

_One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one, in this world, knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

_-_

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you_

_-_

_And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so… so…"_

"Man she's-" The door opened and the boys hid around the corner as Gabriella and Kelsi walked passed them. Once the girls were far away from them, the boys sighed with relief and entered the music room. "Isn't that Gabriella's cell phone?" Chad asked as soon as Troy picked it up. "Hm…" Troy smiled to himself as he placed the phone in his pocket and walked out of the music room, being followed by Chad.

***

Gabriella and Kelsi arrived at Gabriella's house because Kelsi was sleeping over, along with Taylor and Martha. "Hey mom!" Gabriella called out as she and Kelsi entered the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Montez." Kelsi smiled. "Hello girls." Maria smiled at the two. "How was your day?" she asked them. "Gabriella made the musical." Kelsi answered. "Congrats honey!" Maria hugged her daughter. "Thanks mom."Gabriella smiled, then smelled something coming from the oven. "Is that chocolate chip cookies?" she motioned towards the oven. "Well, I should've told you, but you know my friend Lucille?" Maria asked her daughter as Gabriella nodded, remembering that Lucille was Troy's mom. "Yes, why?" she asked. "I invited she and her family over for dinner." Her mother answered. Gabriella and Kelsi exchanged glances, and then she looked at her mom. "Mom, Tay and Martha are coming over and we're going to have the Bolton's over. Do you who their son is?" she asked her mom.

"Honey, I know that you and Troy aren't very close, but they are our friends." Her mother told her daughter. "They're yours and daddy's friends, not mine. When Tay and Martha come, tell them to meet me and Kelsi upstairs." Gabriella said, walking out of the kitchen as Kelsi followed her upstairs.

***

"I can't believe that Troy and his family are eating dinner here." Gabriella sat down on her bed, hugging her bear that she had ever since she was 10. "You know that's the bear Troy gave you 7 years ago." Taylor pointed towards the bear. "I know." Gabriella looked at the bear and sighed. "That was the only year Troy was ever nice to me. He gave this bear to me for no reason." She added.

"_Gabriella!" 10 year old Gabriella turned around and saw Troy walking up to her with his hands behind his back. "What's behind your back?" she asked him as he looked behind him. "Well," he paused, holding out a bear in front of him. "I'm giving this to you." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Troy!" she pulled back and politely took the bear from him. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked. "No reason." He answered with a smile. "Thank you…again." She hugged the bear and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she ran inside to tell her mom what Troy gave her._

"Wow, you must really like him then." Martha smiled. "I thought I told you guys that-""We know. You don't like him and you don't have a crush on him." Taylor interrupted Gabriella. "Gabriella, the Bolton's are here!" Gabriella heard her mom call out. She groaned and headed downstairs. Her friends followed and entered the kitchen to see if Maria need help with anything. "Hello Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled, hugging Lucille. She pulled back and then greeted Troy's dad, Jack. "How are you Gabriella?" Jack asked her. "I'm very good." She smiled. Once his parents entered the house, Troy was walking up towards the front door. "Troy." She said. "Gabriella." he smiled as he entered the house, passing by her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she closed the door and then shook out of her trance. She was about to walk into the dining room when Troy called her name. She turned around as he reached into his pocket. "Here, I came to give you your cell phone back." He held out his phone towards her. "Thank you Troy!" she hugged him as soon as everyone turned to see what they were doing. She whispered into his ear in a threatening tone, "If you tell anyone we kissed, I will kill you." She smiled at him as she pulled away, taking her phone from him and took her seat in the dining room. He followed and sat down in the seat across from her. "That was odd." Jack mumbled as Gabriella and Troy quickly started eating without saying a word.


End file.
